


möuchstross

by poppyharris



Series: the only one that brings me joy, is my computer boy [4]
Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: 10 times, F/M, being borderline obsessed with someone, dylan’s such a loser lol, there’s gonna be some sexy stuff later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: 10 times dylan sees poppy’s room
Relationships: Dylan Klebold/Original Female Character(s)
Series: the only one that brings me joy, is my computer boy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030974
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	möuchstross

dylan wasn’t sure why he was in her room. all she’d done was ask him to water her plants, and now he was standing in the middle of her goddamn room. 

it was beautiful. it smelt like chocolate, and hairspray, and this strange sweet smell that dylan couldn’t quite place. her house always smelt like a bakery, and then the moment he opened the door to her room, he was just overwhelmed by this homely smell. 

it didn’t help that he saw her in every part of the smaller room. the white bedding reminded him of her white-blonde hair, the shimmery soft curtains that gently moved in the breeze reminded him of the dresses she’d wear in the summer. it was all distinctly poppy. 

and yet he felt like he was intruding. like the quietness of the house was wrong. it felt eerie, at times. half of the house wasn’t even entered anymore, now that diana had left. he’d poked his head inside diana’s room, the dust thick, withered petals and leaves on the floor. dylan wondered if poppy missed her mom. he didn’t know what he’d do if his mom just decided he wasn’t worth sticking around for anymore. 

dylan felt like he was violating something as he sat on poppy’s bed. the crisp sheets wrinkling under his weight. he wanted to reach out and grasp a pillow, run a thumb over where her cheek had laid as she slept.

the baby pink carpet under his feet felt so soft. it was almost pristine, aside from a blob of dropped nail varnish here and there. her whole room felt lived in, yet sterile. she’d been raised with maids and housekeeping checking in on her room everyday, it was strange that her room was so clean.

a jolt of panic shot through dylan as he considered the possibility that a maid had been in her house everyday, the same as dylan. but the feeling dissipated when he remembered having to clear out spoiled yoghurts from the fridge to get at the leftover pizza.

the sun brushed against the top leaves of the tree in the front yard, showing how long dylan had sat in her room, taking it all in. he hurried out of the house when the sky began to turn dark, forgetting about his plant watering duties.

poppy didn’t mention all her dead plants when she came back, but dylan ached at the thought of losing an excuse to enter poppy’s house.

**Author's Note:**

> title: möuchstross (awakened) by kunz


End file.
